


Chocolate Covered Banana

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Gifts, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEREK + Anniversary <3 <3 </p><p>Their first time together was after a VERY long, and stressful string of attempts to get Stiles to notice him and his intentions. Finally after not knowing what more to do, the next time Stiles visited, he presented himself to Stiles...naked. After having dipped his 'banana' into chocolate. It worked. A year after being together, Derek thought it would be a good anniversary activity to recreate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Banana

The morning began with Derek blowing Stiles awake. Stiles was deep inside Derek's mouth when he came with a cry of pleasure and his boyfriend's name. Though it was their anniversary, Stiles had work that he couldn't get away from. They kissed and groped all through their morning routines until Stiles looked acceptable towards the outside world. 

Stiles was gorgeous to look at, but that was for Derek to enjoy and no one else. So because of social norms and Derek's possessiveness, Stiles left their apartment looking as modest as he could in his Marvel t-shirt and right fitting jeans. 

As much as Derek wanted Stiles with him all day every day, especially today that marked the one year anniversary of them becoming a couple, he needed time to get things ready. He wanted to recreate the act of how they got together but elevate up to a more romantic level. Grabbing his keys and making sure he looked okay. Same rules applied to him as Stiles. Though he'll look hot no matter what he wears, there are parts that are only for Stiles's eyes.

He went to a few stores, but overall it didn't take him too long get everything. Stiles wouldn't get off of work until 4pm, so he had time. He began with the bedroom since it was something he could do before hand. The night they had their first sexual encounter it had been storming. Sadly the forecast wasn't anywhere near raining, so Derek got one of those 'Stormy Nights' scented candles and let it scent the room for a while. That way by the time they moved to the bedroom it would have a lingering touch but not be overbearing. He also managed to find one of those nature soothing CD's some play to fall asleep. He put it in his laptop and copied the file to his Ipod and let it charge. Background music/noise. 

Stiles was a total romantic, so Derek got some rose pedals and made a path to the bedroom and littered them on the bed. In the center of the bed he made a huge heart and spaced out their initials 'D+S'. 

Soon the room was ready and all Derek had to do was wait for his boyfriend to come back. 

Stiles texted him when he got off work and Derek grabbed some of the chocolate syrup he left on the counter so it'd be melty enough. Once it was gooey enough for him to put it on, he grabbed his cock and began to stroke it until he was fully hard. Then he proceeded to dip his cock into the gooey chocolate container, rotating it as needed to coat as best as he could.

He just finished when he heard the lock being turned and the door being opened.

"Hey babe, look what I-" Stiles stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Derek.

Derek came out of the kitchen and stood in the hallway, proud and preening, presented to his boyfriend very much like their first time.

"Uh...um...chocolate..." Stiles muttered dumbly as his eyes remained fixated on Derek's cock.

"Yeah, wanna lick?" Derek asked as he gave his hips a thrust. 

Stiles smirked as he closed the door behind him and approached his boyfriend. He leaned up to kiss him. "Is there a creamy filling?"

"Let's go find out how many licks it takes to get to it," Derek replied as he took Stiles's hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once they were in there, Stiles took a moment to take in Derek's efforts before he was pushing the older man onto the bed and kneeling in front of him and his anniversary 'dessert'. Stiles placed his hands on each side of Derek's thighs and spread them apart to have enough room and darted his tongue out to give random licks to catch any drops that might have fallen off. 

He kissed and sucked on each of Derek's balls, lathering them up with his saliva before beginning to lick his way up. The chocolate really on there so Stiles grabbed onto Derek's thighs tighter and pressed his tongue harder to get the chocolate off. Derek moaned and cursed every so often as he ran his hand through Stiles's hair, gripping it at intervals to pull Stiles closer.

Much like their first time, Stiles made sure he got each and every drop as he worked his way up from Derek's balls to the cockhead. Once he deemed Derek clean enough he smirked up at his boyfriend and kissed the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth and began to suck, taking inch by inch that followed. Stiles relaxed his throat as much as possible, which after a year of practice, he's gotten really good at. Derek gripped Stiles's hair tighter and bucked his hips a few times. When he was half way in he was basically fucking Stiles's mouth. Stiles continued to try to take Derek in and soon found that his nose itched slightly when it brushed against the older man's pubes.

And like their first time, Derek didn't have time to tell Stiles he was close and came in his mouth, though Stiles took the load much better this time. He managed to swallow most of it, though some of it was spit out. Stiles wiped at his mouth before Derek was pulling him up into a make out session. When they pulled apart Derek asked, "So...what's in the bag?"

Stiles pulled away for a bit to reach for the bag he brought with him into the bedroom. It was small and inside was a box he handed over to Derek. Derek looked from the box to Stiles before opening it and laughing a bit at what's inside. It was a sleek leather collar set, each with a silver tag with their names engraved into them. 

"Happy anniversary Derek." Stiles leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

Derek took Stiles's collar and placed it on carefully before helping Stiles out of his shirt and then reaching for his pants, "I plan to make it as such...join me in bed?"

"Like you really had to ask." Stiles replied as he made quick work to be as equally naked as the other.

Derek pulled Stiles against him, their groins rubbing against each other, causing them to moan before they began to make out. When air became needed again, they pulled away and Derek said, "Happy anniversary Stiles." 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not try at home.  
> Derek's a Werewolf, this is fiction, I'm not a scientist, doctor, and am personally asexual. I just write what I think looks sexy. Before trying to be spontaneously romantic with your partner, research your ideas before hand and make sure it's safe for you and your partner(s).


End file.
